Endy's Christmas
by XXPay4XtraShippingsXX
Summary: It's getting closer to Christmas in a human village, and everyone is excited for it! Well, almost everyone. The Enderman doesn't exactly see what the fuss is all about. Looks like it's up to the people to get him into the holiday spirit!


**Hey hey! Look at this, I am writing another Christmas fanfiction! Been years since my last one, if memory serves well. Although, heh, it doesn't usually.**

**I wanted to set these into couplets but freaking site won't let me! _**

* * *

><p>'Twas the week before Christmas, and all through the town,<p>

Not a house wasn't feathered with Christmas light down.

Wherever you looked you saw green, you saw red,

And everyone wore Santa hats on their heads.

The town hall was glowing a beautiful gold,

And each house, big and small, had a style to hold.

Some houses were lined in charming white lights,

And others bright colors that lit up the night.

The mayors were pleased with all this Christmas cheer,

To see that the citizens held holidays dear.

But there was one guy who didn't agree,

Who did not see the value of Christmas-y glee.

The resident Enderman though different than that.

He didn't _get _Christmas, or those funky hats!

The others pleaded and pleaded and pleaded and begged

But he thought that this holiday was something he'd pegged

"You're forced to give gifts, although you might not

Get a thing in return, so that'd be for naught!

"And another thing, too, what's with all of this light?

I'm having such trouble lately sleeping at night!"

He said with a frown as he went back to bed.

With everyone sad at the things he had said.

"We must make him see," the people agreed.

"That the spirit of Christmas is just what he needs!"

So they tried many tricks, to make him believe

That to get is never as nice to receive.

One villager asked him for alms for the poor;

He threw out five coins before slamming the door.

Another tried something else; he threatened the guy!

"You'd better give something, or I'll make you die!"

That didn't work well when Endy came out;

He scared the guy off with a big, angry shout.

Still another went in to be of assistance

And you could say he was best in terms of persistence

He snuck into the guy's home; it's crazy, I know

But this guy had a mission he couldn't forego.

His mission? To decorate, of course! And he did.

When this guy was done, the place was Christmas-rabid!

Of course, when the Enderman woke to find this,

He threw it all out and he said with a hiss,

"I told you to stop, I'm not going to cave!

Don't shove this stuff in my face; learn to behave!"

So the townspeople decided that they'd just give up.

"You win, Enderman, against each of our setups!"

With heavy hearts they left, and went to their things.

"What a pity that Endy won't see what Christmas brings!"

But then one little child, at the age of four

Stepped up to the house and knocked on the door.

The Enderman, puzzled, asked of the kid,

"Aren't you going to go like the other guys did?"

The kid didn't answer, but pulled out a box

And Endy recoiled like it was a pox.

"What have you got _there_? More presents and stuff?

Please keep it, kid, 'cause I've had enough!"

The child only smiled and quietly said,

"No, sir, those were weird. You'll like this instead."

The wrapping was messy, and the bow was undone

But it still was a present, and Endy's first one.

So the Enderman took it, with trembling hands

But the reason for this he couldn't understand.

He unwrapped the present and lo and behold;

In the box was a scarf colored red, green, and gold!

"We thought you'd be cold," the child explained.

"And my mom said a warm scarf cuts through snow, sleet, or rain.

"So she made it for you if I would deliver.

I hope that it warms you so you'll no longer shiver."

The Enderman stared at it all in a daze;

From the nice, thoughtful gift to the child's sweet gaze.

He put the scarf on so the child would see

That he loved the gift, loved it so, and it made him feel…glee?

"Is this Christmas?" he asked himself, heart dancing wildly.

"The feeling of pure joy and happiness inside me?"

You see, the Enderman didn't know care;

He'd never seen reason to give and to share.

But getting a gift from someone so small,

From someone that he didn't know at all,

Gave him a feeling of joy, but also of guilt.

He didn't deserve this after what he had dealt.

"Thanks a lot, kid, but you really don't have to—"

"Just take it, Mister. Please enjoy it, please do!"

And after the child skipped away, gleeful and merry,

The Enderman felt more that he thought he could carry.

"To give someone something with no expectations

I guess _that's _the real meaning of the Christmas celebration!"

So throughout that whole week, Endy made up some gifts,

Though not many others saw his attitude shift.

He was still in his home as each day went by,

And the others just wondered if he had died.

But Christmas Eve night came, and while everyone slept;

Endy, creeping through the town, made not a sound as he stepped.

He delivered those gifts in the dead of the night,

And went back into bed as the sky started to light.

For a time no one noticed what Endy had done,

But when each person opened their doors, one by one,

There was a treasure chest there, holding nice little things;

Sometimes little spellbooks or sometimes golden rings.

Not knowing names, Endy had gone to each house;

And put something there, quiet as a mouse.

Seeing their faces, all wide with surprise

Made him feel really good. He _liked_ being nice!

He never told them what he'd done that day,

But he gained their favor in a whole other way:

The Enderman went out more, and began to act kind.

All since those deeds had changed his sour mind.

Today, even in summer, when the weather is burning,

And the others wear little due to the heat they're enduring,

The Enderman still dons that scarf 'round his neck

To keep his new giving nature in check.

So not just during Christmas, but all through the year

Has Endy's spirit filled with Christmas-y cheer.

Therefore, take a hint; being giving and kind

Can be a little thing or change people's whole minds.

It just depends on what day you're giving.

Now get out of here! Shoo! I've a life to be living!

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! I think my keeping the rhyme might have made parts sound cheesycliché/stupid, but who cares? It's Christmas!**

**I hope this didn't seem too stupid or anything. I wanted it to seem kinda timeless…sorta…anyway, I just love Endermen so it was only a matter of time before I wrote a story about them, heh!**

**I love all of you guys! God bless you all and I hope you have a spectacular holiday.**

**Shippings**


End file.
